This invention relates generally to a cleaning system, and more particularly to a new and improved system for cleaning the internal vertical wall surfaces of tanks or other receptacles by providing a continuous, even flow of cleaning liquid or solvent to the interior walls to remove undesirable residues after such tanks have been used for mixing various products such as inks, paints, etc.
Various systems have been previously developed for emptying and/or cleaning tanks or drums as disclosed, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,543; 3,802,447; 3,630,777; and 3,798,066. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,543; 3,802,447, and 3,798,066 disclose cleaning of tanks which includes pressure spraying. U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,777 discloses the ejection of a cleaning liquid from a pipe towards the inside wall surface of a tank, and the fluid is discharged from the tank by a transfer pump 6.
The present invention involves continuously recirculating a cleaning fluid from the tank, through a filter, pump and ring assembly where it is again directed, with a smooth, even, minimum pressure from a plurality of equally spaced and downwardly angled openings positioned in close proximity to the uppermost interior surfaces of the tank wall to provide a flow that substantially completely covers the inner surfaces of the wall. The ring assembly is supported in the desired position relative to the side wall by brackets or a cover member which encompasses the upper, open end of the tank.
The ring assembly includes a series of conduit components which are releasable to facilitate cleaning of the assembly, and the assembly also includes a valve for controlling and regulating the rate of fluid flow to prevent spraying and/or splashing of the cleaning fluid onto the tank side wall.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a new and improved system for effectively and efficiently removing undesirable residue from the side walls of tanks.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a cleaning system which effectively cleans with minimum pressure while also eliminating excessive vapors.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a system for reducing the tank cleaning time as well as the spray or mist effect as the fluid is directed from the openings onto the side wall.
A further object of the invention is the provision of apparatus for regulating fluid discharge from the openings.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent when considered in view of the following detailed description.